


Ends with Much Ado

by Tinymentbien



Series: Let it go [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinymentbien/pseuds/Tinymentbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything ends with Much Ado." They said. But will they keep their word ? Catherine is not really sure about it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends with Much Ado

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Tatennant fanfic (even if it's a OS), so please, be kind.  
> Good reading.

_Everything ends with Much Ado. _That’s what they said.__

It had to stop, because he was getting married, and because she couldn’t bare anymore. It was too painful for her. When she was little, Catherine would never have thought that love could be so hurtful. She thought it’d make things better, people better but she was wrong. She was so wrong. The truth is that she was having an affair with David since a few month. They were really quiet about it, very discrete. Nobody knew about them. It started when she was changing her clothes in her lodge. He came to say that she was great at the performance, but he saw her, half-clothed, so gorgeous. How could he not resist ? 

But for first, he just apologized himself, and he was going to go, but not knowing why, she said he could stay. He did. Of course he did. He first sat on the couch, trying to not look at her, but he failed. And when he looked her once more, before he even know it, he was kissing her. Kissing her madly, like if there was no tomorrow. Maybe there was no tomorrow. They didn’t know. He was snogging the living days out of her. But the most surprising thing was that she was kissing him back. Then, they slept together for the first time, and it was the beginning of their “little secret”. They loved that, it was so exciting and dangerous, but they loved that. 

And now, months later, Catherine was everything but happy about it. Maybe she was, in some ways, but she’d prefer David marrying her rather than Georgia. He loved her too, she knew it, and he already said it. This is why it had to end. Because it was so painful. He made her sad and happy in the same time. How could she even live this way ? With a man who just had to call her to make her come to him like a puppy. How could she ? She couldn’t. That’s the answer. And then one day, when they were cuddling in her lodge, he said the words. 

“I love you.” He whispered against her hair, but she didn’t reply.

Of course, she didn’t reply. She loved him too, but she couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say that to her, when he was getting married soon. It wasn’t fair. So she just avoided the reply he wanted to hear by kissing him slowly. She didn’t have to say it, she was showing it to him, and he understood. She avoided him after that. She talked to him only when she had to, but nothing more. So when the night of the last performance came, where they kissed on the stage for the last time, she thought it was over. She could feel in the kiss she was sharing with him that he didn’t want to let her go. And she didn’t want it either. But she had to. Because of the pain, because of his wife, because of him. 

When the play was over and after they signed some autograph outside, she went to her lodge. She wanted to cry, god, she really wanted to cry. But she didn’t. She was strong. Always brave. But when she heard someone knock on her door, and then, she opened it, all her courage fled away. Because it was him. Of course it was him. 

“Your performance was perfect tonight.”

Everything ends with much ado, they said. 

And, of course, it didn’t.


End file.
